evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche foi a última princesa do Reino de Lucifênia, considerada A Filha do Mal, e irmã gêmea do príncipe Alexiel. Separada de seu irmão gêmeo por uma disputa política durante a infância, Riliane cresceu em um estilo de vida luxuoso, ignorando seu passado. A princesa egoísta foi inconscientemente possuída pelo Demônio do Orgulho e, após a morte de sua mãe, tornou-se a monarca de Lucifênia. Riliane, uma verdadeira tirana arrogante, tornou-se desprezada por seu regime terrível. Ela era ajudada por seu servo leal, Allen, em eliminar qualquer oposição. História Infância Riliane nasceu em 27 de dezembro de EC 485, juntamente com seu irmão gêmeo Alexiel como herdeiros da Família Real Lucifeniana.Epic of Evil: Fanbook A Filha do Mal - Aftermath - RilianeEm EC 491, quando Alexiel descobriu uma passagem secreta na lareira de seu quarto, através da qual eles podiam escapar para o lado de fora,A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 1, Seção 1 os gêmeos com seis anos começaram a escapar com frequência para a Floresta da Perplexidade antes de chegarem à Costa de Lucifênia, brincando ao longo da praia.Twiright Prank (história) Durante uma de suas visitas, Riliane brincou na areia e descobriu uma pequena caixa preta com um dos Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia dentro. Quando o Demônio da Gula se manifestou no espelho, Riliane tentou se afastar, mas foi possuída pelo demônio. thumb|left|Riliane ouve sobre a lenda do mar|250x250pxFaminta, Riliane retornou ao palácio com seu irmão,Twiright Prank (história) depois de enterrar novamente a caixa preta na areia.Twiright Prank - 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は Afetada pela magia do demônio, Riliane ficou na cozinha devorando toda a comida.Twiright Prank (história) Durante o chá da tarde do outro dia,Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は o demônio apareceu para ambos os gêmeos e a princesa se recusou a compartilhar seu lanche com o monstro faminto.Twiright Prank - 私のおやつは あげないからね！ Tarde da noite, na praia, depois que Alexiel tratou o joelho ferido de sua irmã e a confortou na escuridão que se aproximava, Riliane escutou a explicação de Alexiel sobre uma lenda do mar: ao escrever seu desejo, colocá-lo numa garrafa e jogá-la no mar, ele se tornaria realidade.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 4 Através da influência do Ministro Presi, Riliane se interessou em ser a única sucessora do reino e começou a tratar Alexiel friamente como resultado. Mais tarde, ela acompanhou Presi quando ele envenenou o primeiro-ministro Genesia, comendo carne de lebre até que Elluka Clockworker chegou. Uma vez que Presi transplantou o demônio que a possuía para si mesmo, Riliane desmaiou. Após a derrota de Presi, o demônio a possuiu novamente, mas foi exorcizado por Elluka, removendo muitas das memórias da princesa no processo. Com o príncipe Alexiel declarado morto devido a uma tentativa de assassinato, Riliane se tornou a única sucessora do trono, com a presença da empregada doméstica Mariam Futapie como uma de suas novas empregadas pessoais.Twiright Prank (história) Nos anos que se seguiram, Riliane se familiarizou e cresceu perto de seu noivo, Kyle Marlon.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 Início do Reinado thumb|Riliane conhece Allen|250x250px Após a morte da rainha Anne em EC 499, a princesa de treze anos assistiu ao funeral de sua mãe;A Filha do Mal: 1º Ato Ela ganhou um espelho de mão dado por Ney Futapie, uma de suas criadas, e manteve-a em sua posse, sendo inconscientemente possuída pelo Demônio do Orgulho.Twiright Prank (história) Depois disso, Riliane compareceu a uma assembléia de ministros no Salão dos Sons e declarou que governaria o país, embora esclareceu que iria adiar sua coroação até que ela fosse adulta por respeito à mãe. No dia seguinte, Riliane conheceu Leonhart Avadonia nos corredores com Allen Avadonia, que, sem que ela soubesse, era na verdade seu irmão gêmeo Alexiel. Descobrindo que Allen era um novo servo do palácio, a princesa estava apaixonada por sua semelhança com ele e imediatamente o pegou para ela. Depois que Allen foi devidamente equipado, Mariam levou-o para Riliane e ela fugiu alegremente com seu novo servo, jogando e perseguindo-o por todo o salão. Como Allen correu à frente dela, Riliane ficou frustrada e ameaçou decapitá-lo se ele não parasse, antes de derrubá-lo no chão. thumb|left|Riline ouvindo as queixas de Leonhart|250x250px A cena foi testemunhada por Elluka e Mariam, que logo começaram a alertar a princesa sobre fingir ameaçar executar alguém. Riliane declarou friamente que tinha autoridade para decapitar quem quisesse e que ela não estava apenas jogando, antes de fugir com Allen.A Filha do Mal: 1º Ato Com o passar do ano, Riliane impôs pesados impostos a todos os cidadãos,The Heavenly Yard - July 15, 2008- それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 assim como inúmeros ministros e servos foram enviados à guilhotina por pequenos delitos. Durante o período, ela brigou repetidamente com Leonhart enquanto ele se opunha a suas políticas.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 1, Seção 1 Em novembro, quando o país foi atingido pela fome, Leonhart se reuniu com Riliane e o primeiro-ministro Minis e tentou convencê-la a compartilhar as reservas de alimentos do palácio com a população faminta. Riliane recusou, e sem noção sugeriu que os camponeses famintos comessem bolo se não pudessem ter pão. Depois que Minis argumentou com Leonhart que o palácio estava muito ocupado com o aniversário que se aproximava de Riliane e o primeiro ano como monarca, ela ficou chocada quando o cavaleiro partiu visivelmente enfurecido. Irritado por sua grosseria, ela desabafou para Minis antes de voltar a discutir seu partido com seu ministro.A Filha do Mal: 3º Ato thumb|Riliane fugindo do palácio montada em Josephine|250x250px Em 27 de dezembro, sabendo que ela não poderia executar Leonhart sem motivo por causa do risco de consequências políticas, Riliane planejou um plano para desaparecer em sua festa de aniversário, pretendendo executá-lo com o pretexto de não protegê-la. Naquela tarde, ela escapou pela passagem secreta em seu quarto, montou em seu cavalo, Josephine, e cruzou a Floresta da Perplexidade até chegar ao litoral. Enquanto observava o pôr do sol na praia, Riliane ficou surpresa quando Allen a encontrou e ficou furiosa por ele ter frustrado seus planos. Recuperando a compostura, ela se preparou para retornar montada em Josephine, apenas para que ele visse o corte em sua mão e o tratasse para ela. Depois de examiná-la, Riliane escutou a sugestão de Allen de ir até a cidade portuária próxima e lançar um sinal de alerta para alertar a guarda real sobre a localização dela. Depois de montar em Josephine, Riliane permitiu que Allen a levasse para a cidade.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 1, Seção 1 thumb|Riliane e Kyle aproveitando a festa|left|250x250px Quando chegaram à cidade portuária e o farol foi anunciado, Riliane ficou nas ruas com Allen até a guarda real chegar. Confrontada com o furioso Leonhart, Riliane dirigiu a culpa presunçosamente por deixá-la escapar antes de invocar seu poder absoluto para forçar todos a se ajoelharem. Depois, a princesa retornou ao palácio em Josephine, escoltada pela guarda real. Naquela noite, Riliane assistiu a sua festa de aniversário no Salão dos Espelhos, recebendo convidado após convidado e animadamente se juntando a Kyle em algumas das atrações.A Filha do Mal: 1º Ato Enquanto Minis se dirigia publicamente aos convidados, a princesa esperou até que os criados trouxessem seu bolo de aniversário, um castelo gigante feito de doces.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 1, Seção 1 Matando o Leão Mais tarde, em EC 500, a princesa Riliane designou o general Gaston Mouchet para servir como comandante na distante Fortaleza de Retasan, pois não gostava de sua barba. Um dia, Riliane executou um ministro por criticá-la e depois jantou; Percebendo que uma de suas facas estava faltando, entre outras coisas, ela foi reclamar com Minis antes que o irmão do ministro, Asan, a atacasse com a faca que faltava. Congelada de medo, Riliane observou Allen intervir e desarmar Asan. Ela o executou no dia seguinte. Desde então, Riliane se afastou de todos, exceto de Allen, Chartette Langley, Ney e Mariam. Três dias após a tentativa de assassinato, Riliane ouviu boatos circulando entre os chefs de que alguém estava roubando alimento do palácio; furiosa, ela invadiu a cozinha e logo exigiu respostas da identidade do ladrão. Ney disse para Riliane que o ladrão era Leonhart. Mais tarde, Riliane ouviu rumores de Ney descrevendo Leonhart como um homem traidor e vil; incapaz de executá-lo, ela decidiu que Allen o assassinaria. Riliane se encontrou com Allen depois do jantar e escreveu uma ordem para matar Leonhart em um pedaço de papel e o colocou em uma garrafa antes de dar a Allen. Em resposta ao choque do empregado, ela explicou como queria que ele matasse Leonhart, porque os guardas do palácio não se atreveriam a fazê-lo, e que ela o queria morto por sua obstinação e pela natureza aparentemente vil. Ela continuou a explicar seu plano de ter Leonhart envenenado para que Allen tivesse uma chance de vencê-lo em batalha. Na noite seguinte, Riliane convidou Leonhart para se juntar a ela em seu quarto e fingiu elogiá-lo por furtar comida do palácio para alimentar as pessoas, alegando querer melhorar o relacionamento com ele. Ela então ofereceu-lhe um copo drogado com Blood Grave para celebrar, e Leonhart bebeu até tarde da noite. Depois que Allen o assassinou com sucesso, Riliane descartou o corpo num rio próximo.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Caça ao Verde Algum tempo depois, a Firma Freezis em Elphegort e o Reino de Marlon forneceram ajuda humanitária para aliviar a fome das pessoas. Uma conferência foi realizada no Salões dos Sons sobre as respostas dos enviados aos dois países para agradecer, embora Riliane não estivesse interessada nos resultados. Depois, durante o relato de Minis, que viajou para agradecer a Marlon, Riliane recebeu uma carta do rei Kyle dizendo que ele havia encerrado o noivado e escolhido uma "garota de cabelos verdes". Indignada, Riliane enviou Mariam para descobrir a identidade do amante de cabelos verdes de Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Menos de uma semana depois, Mariam relatou à princesa suas escassas descobertas enquanto estava em seu quarto junto com Allen e Elluka. Enfurecida, Riliane chamou Minis e ordenou que ele destruísse Elphegort, exigindo que o exército matasse todas as mulheres de cabelos verdes até encontrarem a amante de Kyle. Quando o ministro tentou argumentar que as florestas entre os dois países tornavam impossível a invasão, ela simplesmente ordenou que a floresta fosse queimada, enfurecendo Elluka a ponto dela sair do local. Enviando Allen para alcançar a maga, Riliane conversou um pouco mais com Minis enquanto estavam sozinhos antes de sair.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Relações Allen Avadonia: Servo e irmão gêmeo de Riliane. Riliane e Alexiel eram amigos íntimos na infância; por causa disso, ela subconscientemente ficou solitária depois de sua ausência e levou-o rapidamente quando o encontrou novamente como "Allen". Embora inicialmente visse Allen como um servo, Riliane gradualmente se aproximou dele, até escutando às vezes quando ele tentava argumentar com ela; apesar de desconsiderar seus sentimentos, ela passou a confiar nele mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Com a Revolução, Riliane reconheceu o valor de Allen e lamentou profundamente sua morte. Kyle Marlon: O noivo de Riliane. Eles se tornaram bons amigos na infância, com Riliane desenvolvendo uma queda por Kyle e gostando muito de sua companhia. Depois que ele rejeitou o noivado, ela ficou perturbada e intensamente enciumada de seu amor declarado, tendo em sua fúria provocado a Caça ao Verde. Apesar de ter ordenado o assassinato de Michaela, ela ainda estava magoada e desconcertada quando Kyle se recusou a enviar ajuda a Lucifênia durante a Revolução. Clarith: Uma freira que ajudou Riliane depois da revolução. Inicialmente, Riliane tratou ela e suas crenças com desprezo, no entanto, à medida que o tempo passava, as duas se tornaram amigas, com Clarith se tornando uma irmã mais velha para Riliane. Sua visão mais gentil da vida fez com que Riliane se arrependesse por seus modos e não sentiu raiva quando Clarith pareceu estar prestes a matá-la. Ela aprendeu a cozinhar com Clarith e elas se confortaram com a amizade uma da outra. Chartette Langley: Uma das empregadas de Riliane. Riliane muitas vezes perdoou o hábito de Chartette de quebrar as coisas devido à personalidade otimista da menina, sendo uma das poucas serventes que Riliane confiava para estar perto dela depois da tentativa de assassinato de Asan. As duas costumavam passar tempo juntas como amigas. Quando a revolução se deteriorou, Chartette fugiu do palácio e Riliane acreditou que a empregada a tinha traído. Ney Phutapie: Empregada e meia-irmã de Riliane. Riliane contou com Ney para fornecer informações sobre o palácio e rumores a respeito de seus planos, como rumores sobre as falhas de Leonhart e a localização de Michaela. Após a tentativa de assassinato de Asan, Ney era uma das poucas serventes que Riliane confiava para estar perto dela, e as duas frequentemente passavam tempo juntas como amigas. Durante a Revolução, Ney fugiu do palácio e Riliane acreditou que ela a traiu. Germaine Avadonia: A filha do capitão da guarda real de Riliane. Riliane não a conheceu em seu tempo como princesa, mas seu papel na morte de Leonhart fez com que Germaine prometesse vingança contra ela. Cinco anos depois, ela conheceu e fez as pazes com Germaine enquanto trabalhava no mosteiro de Held. Anne Lucifen d'Autriche: Mãe de Riliane. Riliane amava e via Anne com grande respeito, lamentando amargamente sua morte. Ela queria honrar sua mãe mantendo o título de princesa até que ela atingisse a maioridade, tentando também emular seu exemplo como uma rainha forte que nunca mostrou seu lado fraco para ser tão amada quanto ela. Gretel: Uma pretensa encarnação passada. Riliane estava destinada a ser uma reencarnação de Gretel e compartilhou a mesma aparência desta, mas a posição foi tomada por Ney devido à perturbação do destino causada por Abyss I.R. e Prim Marlon. Galeria Arte Conceitual= serve9.jpg|Early designs for Riliane by Ichika from COSnap rilianemagzineconcept.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's dress from COSnap 41d044b8.jpg|Original The Daughter of Evil concept art from Ichika's blog 19f77009.jpg|Original The Servant of Evil concept art from Ichika's blog RinConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 947931.jpg|Riliane's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide RilianeLucifera.png|Riliane's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 312897251.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's accesories by Ichika DoE manga.jpg|Riliane in Aku Musu P30.jpg|Concept art of the "The Daughter of Evil" costume for the game Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai RilianeCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in "academy" uniform by Tamara SCPalbumconcept.png|Concept art of Riliane for the limited edition cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments AllenRilianeBrochureSketch.png|Concept art of Riliane and Allen's clear file for Miku Symphony by Ichika Heavenly novel03.jpg|Riliane's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Músicas= Url.jpg|Riliane as she appears in The Daughter of Evil Haldaoe.png|Riliane in the Velvet PV TSoE.jpg|Riliane and Allen as they appear in The Servant of Evil T.png|Young Riliane in the song PV 264290_2223083417993_1288569_n.jpg|Riliane's appearance in The Daughter of White Cry.png|Rin confessing her sins in the monastery Rilliane.png|Riliane's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower tp.png|Young Riliane along with Alexiel in Twiright Prank TwinLa.png|Riliane and Allen in Handbeat Clocktower night.png|Rin as seen in the song PV Muzzle pride.png|Riliane as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP004.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments Thatkingbabytwins.png|Riliane as a baby with Alexiel in That King was Born from Mud ThatkingRilianeALexiel.png|Young Riliane in the PV |-| Livros= ClotureCover.png|Riliane as she appears in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12781.jpg|Riliane in the light novel 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Riliane and Allen disguised as each other 2018-01-19-23-46-007.jpg|Riliane confessing her sins in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 2018-01-19-23-49-003.jpg|Clarith and Rin praying 389571897.jpg|Riliane and Clarith as the latter prepares to murder the former Worldguide.jpg|Riliane on the cover of Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|an illustration of Riliane with Allen and Michaela in the databook Pareludiumscan.jpg|Riliane, Allen and Michaela as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 20120805211428c85.jpg|Rin with Germaine, Allen and Yukina in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Rin along with Yukina and Clarith BackcoverFanbook.jpg|Riliane on the back cover of Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Fanbook8.jpg|Illustration of Riliane in the databook AllenRilianeIllustStory.png|Riliane in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Rin in the short story SCPStoryCover.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPebookcover.png|Riliane on the e-book cover of the story SCPRilianeLucifend'Autriche.png|Riliane as seen in the story B15099624LL1.jpg|Riliane on the cover of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow (VG edition) DSoEmothycover.jpg|Riliane on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard DSoEmothyRilianeClarith.png|Riliane in the novel |-| Mangá= RilianeAllenNovelette.png|Riliane in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Riliane in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver DoE manga pg3.png|Riliane as she appears on the cover of The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Riliane manga.png|Riliane as she appears in the manga Young Riliane.png|A young Riliane in the manga Possessed Riliane.jpg|Riliane possessed by the Demon of Pride DoE manga Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears on the Aku Musu cover AllenAkuMusu.png|Riliane in the yonkoma Rilianechibimanga.png|Riliane as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga RilianeDSoE.png|Riliane as seen in the manga RilianeAllenDSoE.png|Riliane dressed as Allen in the manga Act1cover.png|Riliane as she appears on The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 cover Act1sample.jpg|Riliane in the manga AlexielRiliane3.png|A young Riliane in the manga RilianeIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane in the manga's comments by Ichika QuartetsRiliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsRiliane2.png|Princess Riliane in the manga QuartetsAlexielRiliane.png|Riliane as a child in the manga QuartetsRilianeRin.png|Rin in the manga QuartetsAllenRin.png|Rin with her cut hair in the manga RilianedisguisedQuartets.png|A disguised Riliane in the manga SCP!Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Riliane on the cover of The School Capriccio of the Dead RilianeCapriccioofthedead.png|Riliane as she appears in the manga |-| Jogos = Aku no Musume Costume.jpg|Kagamine Rin's The Daughter of Evil costume in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Riliane as seen in the game version of The Daughter of Evil Brial.PNG|Riliane and Alexiel as newborns Rilianeblack.png|Riliane as seen in the game version of The Servant of Evil Rinm.png|A disguised Riliane trapped in her mirror in the game HNI_0046.jpg|A young Riliane as she appears in the game Project Mirai MikukoreRilianeSkin.png|Kagamine Rin's Riliane skin in Mikucolle |-| Merchandise= Ã‚¦ã‚¨ãƒ•ã‚¡ãƒ¼ã‚¹.png|Riliane and Allen's Story of Evil card RilianeAllencard.jpg|Super rare card variant Pcard rin.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin playing card featuring Riliane Servant card.png|The Servant of Evil playing card featuring Riliane and Allen Twiright card.png|Twiright Prank playing card featuring a young Riliane and Alexiel Rin card.png|Regret Message playing card featuring Rin Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company DoE Sega Prize.jpg|"Daughter of Evil" Figure by Sega Daughter cospa.jpg|Daughter of Evil COSPA figure Doekey.png|The Daughter of Evil zip chain Vogalleriabackcover.jpg|Riliane on the Vogalleria back cover 20160929 clear-pre-3.jpg|Riliane on the Miku Symphony clear file Rilianesnowmikudoll.jpg|The Daughter of Evil Dollfie Dream |-| Miscelânea= RilianeEFbooklet.png|Riliane as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Schermata 2013-04-21 a 11.11.24 AM.png|Riliane and 'Rin' on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Akuno-44.png|Illustration of Riliane in the album Akuno-45.png|Illustration of Rin in Evils Kingdom Kingdom rin.jpg|Riliane's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Riliane as seen in Seven Crimes and Punishments album RilianeSSP.png|Riliane's profile on the Seven Crimes and Punishments website Main 01 yellow.jpg|Riliane on a poster for The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 987564.jpg|Rin on a poster for The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 552023 171091196360307 1501253595 n.jpg|Riliane of the promotional poster for Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide 391408 171091279693632 235562486 n.jpg|Riliane of the promotional poster for Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook RilianeAkuMusuCard.jpg|Riliane's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume Rilianeakumusu.jpg|Illustration of Riliane by Ken RilianeAllencharavi.png|Avatar of Riliane to promote The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 manga ChibiRilianeMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Megane Inu RilianeAllenIchikaSigned.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika, signed by mothy RilianeAllenKKBox.png|Signed illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika Mothy cover.png|Riliane on the cover of Master of the Heavenly Yard Referências en: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche es:Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche fr:Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche vi:Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Rin Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Orgulho Categoria:Gula Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Família Real de Lucifênia Categoria:Marlon Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Quatro Finais Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Irregulares